<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] An Uncommon Doctor by sophinisba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981693">[Podfic] An Uncommon Doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba'>sophinisba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natasha Feels 2020 (Purimgifts) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perpetual Motion's story read aloud: </p><p>Maria takes care of Natasha after a mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natasha Feels 2020 (Purimgifts) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purimgifts 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] An Uncommon Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts">flipflop_diva</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650209">An Uncommon Doctor</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion">Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="cover">

</td>
<td class="content">
<h2>Streaming Audio</h2>
<audio></audio>

<h2>Downloads</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<a href="https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/An+Uncommon+Doctor.mp3">MP3</a> | <b>Size:</b> 2.9 MB | <b>Duration:</b> 4:07 minutes</li>
</ul>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>